TheBerglayZone
by Claire Panda
Summary: Wieso sich zwischen Berglay und Kelay entscheiden, wenn man alle drei haben kann?


Kaum war die Tür hinter ihnen zugefallen, drückte Tim Dario bereits an die Wand. "Keine Sekunde länger", knurrte Tim und küsste den Anderen leidenschaftlich. "Ich weiß gar nicht wie lange ich es hatte aushalten können." "Ich auch nicht", murmelte Dario und packte den Blonden am Hintern. "Ist dir aufgefallen, wie Dominik zu uns rüber gestarrt hat? Ich frage mich, wen er eher flach legen wollte." "Er und flach legen?", lachte Tim und machte sich daran die Knöpfe von Darios Hemd langsam zu öffnen. "Ich glaube der will eher flach gelegt werden. Ich würde das eigentlich ziemlich gern einmal tun."

Der Blonde hob die Brauen. "Du auch? Wollen wir wetten?", fragte er scherzhaft und küsste Darios Schlüsselbein. "Ach nein", meinte der Kupferhaarige. "Wenn sich die Möglichkeit ergibt, dann ist sie halt da." "Das klingt ja schon fast romantisch", grinste Tim. "Und was wäre mit nem Dreier?", fragte Dario. "Meinst du nicht, dass er damit etwas überfordert wäre?", gab Tim zu bedenken und ließ seine Hand ohne Vorwarnung in Darios Hose verschwinden. Dieser stöhnte und schloss die Augen. "Wenn er uns beide will, wird er wohl kaum ein Problem damit haben." "Wird er nicht", murmelte Tim und genoss die Wirkung die seine Hand auf Dario hatte.

Erneut verwickelte der Blonde den anderen in einen Kuss und leckte dann über seine Brustwarzen bis diese steif waren. "Ich habe aber leider gerade eher das Bedürfnis mich mit dir zu beschäftigen, als mit Dominik." "Das ist schade", beide wandten sich zur Tür. Dort stand Dominik und versuchte sich lässig an den Rahmen zu lehnen, was ihm nicht gelang. In der Hand hielt er einen Schlüssel, den Dario als den Zweitschlüssel zu seiner Wohnung erkannte, den er Dominik für Notfälle gegeben hatte. In seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich Verwirrung und Erregung wieder. "Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", grinste Tim. "Ich wollte nicht", stammelte Dominik und stellte sich aufrecht hin.

"Tut mir leid. Ich geh wieder." "Nein." Der Braunhaarige sah Dario mit großen Augen an. "Was?". "Es wäre doch ziemlich schade, wenn du jetzt gehst, findest du nicht auch?". Tim grinste dreckig und ging zu Dominik hinüber. "Ich ... ich weiß nicht", stotterte Dominik und blickte die beiden abwechselnd an. "Es wäre schade", meinte der Blonde. "Vor allem, da du beim Essen an nichts anderes, als Sex denken konntest." Der Kleinere wich zurück, sodass er gegen die Wand stieß. Dario lehnte sich gegen den Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers und beobachtete das Geschehen. Das würde interessant werden. "Was.. ich, woher." "Deine Blicke waren nicht zu übersehen."

Sanft dränge Tim sein Bein zwischen die Dominiks, was diesem ein leichtes Keuchen entlockte. "Du hast jetzt noch die Möglichkeit zu gehen", flüsterte Tim Dominik ins Ohr. Dominiks Blick kreuzte den Darios, der sich provozierend das Hemd aufknöpfte. Sanft drehte Tim Dominiks Kopf so, dass er ihn wieder ansah. "Schau mich an, Kleiner. Für Dario hast du später noch genug Zeit, außer du möchtest gehen." Dominik biss sich auf die Lippen. Tim musste zugeben, dass ihm die Unsicherheit des anderen schon etwas anturnte. Der Blonde löste sich von ihm. "Ich bleibe hier", sagte Dominik mit fester Stimme. "Das ist schön", meinte Dario vom Tisch her. "Darf ich anfangen?", fragte Tim an Dario gewandt.

"Nur allzu gerne, zu schauen ist fast so schön, wie mit zu machen." Tim wandte sich wieder Dominik zu, dessen Verwirrung fast gänzlich Erregung gewichen war. Der Blonde musterte ihn. "Wir werden viel Spaß haben", knurrte er dem Anderen ins Ohr und presste seine Lippen auf die des Anderen. Er hatte keine Lust Dominik mit sanften Küssen vorzubereiten. Die Beule in seiner Hose ließ sanft sein nicht unbedingt zu, aber trotzdem musste er das ganze besonders zelebrieren. Erlöste sich unwillig von Dominik. "Wow", murmelte er. "Du hast gerade noch Braten gegessen", sagte Tim knapp und begann Dominiks Hemd zu öffnen.

Als er alle Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, ließ der Blonde seinen Blick wohlwollend über Dominiks Körper wandern. Man könnte so viel Schönes damit anstellen. "Zieh dein Hemd aus." Tim starrte in die Augen Dominiks. Von dem Blick gefangen, entledigte sich Dominik seines Hemdes. Tim fasste in seine Hosentaschen, aber fand nicht, wonach er suchte. "Suchst du die?", fragte Dario mit süffisantem Grinsen und hob die Handschellen hoch. "Du kannst Gedanken lesen", grinste Tim. "Du hast doch nichts gegen Handschellen, oder?", wandte er sich an Dominik. Ehe dieser etwas sagen konnte, hatte Dario dessen Hände auf seinem Rücken gefesselt. Dario leckte sich über die Lippen und ließ seine Hand langsam in Dominiks Hose verschwinden. "Sorry Tim, aber da kann ich nicht widerstehen."

"Bitte", stöhnte Dominik, als Dario sanft über dessen Penis streichelte. "Was hast du gesagt, Kleiner?", fragte der Kupferhaarige grinsend, während Tim sich neben ihnen gegen die Wand lehnte und das Schauspiel betrachtete. Dominik kniff die Augen zu, als Dario den Penis umfasste und etwas Druck ausübte. "Macht mit mir, was ihr wollt", presste er schwer atmend hervor. "Das ist doch mal ein Wort", grinste Tim. "Dario, hör auf. Ich will nicht, dass er jetzt schon kommt." "Du hast recht", pflichtete der Andere ihm bei und ließ von dem Penis des anderen ab und widmete sich stattdessen seiner Hose.

Unterdessen griff Tim in Dominiks Haare, drehte unsanft dessen Kopf zu sich und drückte seine Lippen auf seine. Wie vorhin war der Kuss ein Akt der Machtdemonstration. "Gefällt's dir, Kleiner?", flüsterte Tim Dominik ins Ohr. "Ja", hauchte der Kleinere und hob auf Darios Geheiß abwechselnd die Füße, um aus seiner Hose zu steigen. Unter Dominiks Boxershorts zeichnete sich eine deutliche Beule ab. "Dominik", murmelte Dario und zog den Braunhaarigen an den Hüften zu sich und drehte ihn um, sodass er mit dem Rücken an Dario gepresst da stand. Somit konnte Dominik deutlich durch Darios Hose dessen Erregung an seinem Rücken spüren. Tim sah enttäuscht aus. Allerdings hatte er ja noch genug Zeit bestimmte Dinge mit Dominik anzustellen.

Der Kleinere hob etwas die Hände, so dass er den Kupferhaarigen mit seinen gefesselten Händen blind massieren konnte. Tim gefiel das Bild ausgesprochen gut, sodass er sich in die Hose griff und seinen Penis mit verschleiertem Blick massierte. Dario tat ungefähr das selbe, nur dass es Dominiks Boxershorts war, in die er griff und dessen Penis heraus holte. Genüsslich knurrte der Größere: "Du darfst entscheiden, Kleiner." Dominik stöhnte, als Dario erneut seinen Penis streichelte. "Tisch, Bett oder Boden?". "Ist mir egal", keuchte der Kleinere. "Ich denke mal, wir fangen klein an", grinste Tim und öffnete seine Hose. Ganz in Anspruch nehmen sollte Dario Dominik dann doch nicht.

"Das nennst du klein?", fragte Dario lachend und begann Dominiks Hals zu liebkosen. "Witzbold", murmelte der Blonde und kniete sich vor den Kleineren. "Dario, würdest du ihn bitte fest halten, falls er umfällt?". Die letzten Worte betonte Tim besonders. "Nichts lieber als das." Sanft drehte Dario Dominiks Kopf so, dass er ihn küssen konnte. Gierig zog Tim die Boxershorts des Kleineren herunter und begann damit den Schaft auf und ab zu lecken, während er selbst seine Hand wieder in seiner Hose hatte. Dominik stöhnte in den Kuss mit Dario, welcher diesen sofort löste. "Gefällt dir das , Kleiner?", knurrte der Kupferhaarige ihm ins Ohr. Als Antwort stöhnte Dominik erneut und noch etwas lauter.

Tim hatte begonnen genüsslich wie es schien am Penis zu lutschen und diesen gleichzeitig mit der Hand zu liebkosen. "Tim, du bist gut", presste Dominik heraus und lehnte sich an Dario, der ihn fest hielt. Sanft knabberte und leckte an dem Penis des Kleineren, was diesen fast wahnsinnig machte. "Ich weiß", erwiderte Tim und ließ seine Hand den Schaft auf und ab wandern. Ganz langsam und quälend. Dario knurrte Dominik etwas ins Ohr, was Tim nicht verstand, doch Dominiks Gesichtsausdruck nachzuschließen war es eine ungefähre Abhandlung dessen, was Tim und Dario mit ihm machen würden. Tim ließ von dem Penis des Kleineren ab. Der Braunhaarige sah ihn verwirrt und enttäuscht an. "Was soll das", keuchte er. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich rasch.

"Mach weiter." Stattdessen aber nahm Dario ihm die Handschellen ab und ließ ihn los. Dominik rieb sich die Handgelenke. "Was wird das jetzt?", fragte er. "Wir wollten dir noch eine Möglichkeit geben zu gehen bevor der Spaß anfängt." Dominik sah noch verwirrter aus und schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie bescheuert seid ihr eigentlich?". Er grinste zog Tim zu sich herunter und drückte seine Lippen auf seine. Der Blonde reagierte sofort und zog ihn an sich, was Dominik zum Stöhnen brachte. Interessiert starrte Dario auf Dominiks wohl geformten Hintern. Warum hatte er selbst eigentlich noch eine Hose an? Rasch entledigte er sich dieser. Auch zog er sein bereits offenes Hemd aus. Als Dominik seine Hand in Tims Hose gleiten ließ, löste der Blonde zwar den Kuss, aber ließ den Anderen sonst gewähren. Vorsichtig strich Dominik den Schaft auf und ab.

"Du machst das gut, Kleiner", meinte Tim genüsslich, zog dann aber sanft die Hand aus seiner Hose. "Aber in Handschellen gefällst du mir besser." "Wieso habt ihr sie mir dann abgenommen?". "Wie sollen wir dich denn sonst ans Bettgestell fesseln?", fragte Dario trocken und schubste Dominik sanft vor sich her ins Schlafzimmer, dass nur ein paar Schritte entfernt nebenan lag. Ohne viel Federlesen beförderte der Kupferhaarige Dominik aufs Bett und pinnte ihm die Hände neben den Kopf. "Bist du immer noch sicher, dass wir mit dir machen dürfen, was wir wollen?". Ehe der Braunhaarige antworten konnte, drückte Dario ihm seine Lippen auf den Mund. Der Kuss war leidenschaftlich und fordernd.

"Suchst du vielleicht die hier?". Widerwillig löste sich der Kupferhaarige von dem Liegenden und blickte zu Tim auf, der ihm die Handschellen hin hielt. Wortlos nahm er sie entgegen und fesselte Dominik ans Bettgestell. "Also nochmal", sagte Dario, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. "Ich kann mit dir machen, was ich will?". "Solange du mir nicht weh tust", hauchte Dominik. Damit strich Dario die Peitsche aus seinen Gedanken. Für einen Neuling wie Dominik wäre das sowieso etwas zu hart gewesen. "Na dann", flüsterte der Größere und erhob sich. Dominik folgte ihm mit seinem Blick. "Kurze Auszeit", grinste Tim, als Dario ihm lasziv die Hose herunter zog, die er bis dahin immer noch angehabt hatte. Tims Blick amüsiert an Dominiks noch immer sehr steifem Penis hängen, doch lenkte Dario ihn ab, der ihm auch die Boxershorts herunter zog und seinen Penis nicht gerade sanft massierte.

Gierig sah Dominik ihnen zu. "Wehe du kommst jetzt", knurrte Dario Tim ins Ohr. Dieser stöhnte. "Dann hör auf." "Als ob ich jetzt aufhöre", grinste der Kupferhaarige. "Dominik gefällt das doch viel zu gut. Wieso sollte ich aufhören?". Dominik wurde immer erregter, auch wenn er sich fragte, wie das noch möglich war. Er war so lange und oft von den beiden geteasert worden, aber sie spannten ihn wirklich auf die Folter. "Ok, du darfst anfangen!", stöhnte Tim und krallte sich in die Wand. "Gerne", knurrte Dario und ließ von dem Penis des Blonden ab. Schwer atmend stand Tim an der Wand. "Schade, dass wir nicht zwei Paar Handschellen haben", seufzte Dario. "Das wäre schön für euch beide." "Ich schenk dir noch welche zum Geburtstag", meinte Tim und begab sich in einen Sessel neben dem Bett, um der Szenerie als Zuschauer bei zu wohnen. Dario griff unterdessen in die Nachttischschublade und holte ein Kondom heraus. Gekonnt streifte er es sich über. "Bist du bereit, Kleiner?", knurrte er.

Vorsichtig schob Dario einen Finger in Dominiks Hintern, um ihn vorzubereiten. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, doch dies wurde schnell von Erregung abgelöst. Dominik seufzte zufrieden auf, was Dario zum Anlass nahm noch einen zweiten Finger hinzuzunehmen. "Alles in Ordnung?", fragte der Kupferhaarige und bewegte seine Finger etwas schneller vor und zurück. "Ja", stöhnte der Braunhaarige und schloss genüsslich die Augen. In diesem Moment gesellte sich Tim wieder zu ihnen, der offenbar nicht an sich halten konnte. Dario hob die Brauen, während er vorsichtig seine Finger wieder zurück zog,. "Die Handschellen werden dir auch gut stehen, mein Lieber", sagte er zu dem Blonden.

"Ich freu mich auf später." Damit platzierte er seinen Penis an Dominiks Eingang und ließ ihn langsam in ihn gleiten. Tim begann den vor Erregung zitternden Penis des Braunhaarigen zu massieren, Der Liegende sog scharf die Luft ein und kniff die Augen zusammen. "Alles ok?", fragte Dario und nach ein paar Sekunden nickte Dominik. Der Dominante bewegte sich sanft in dem Anderen vor und zurück. Zu Beginn war Dominiks Stöhnen noch eher dem schmerzhaften Ziepen geschuldet, doch dieses ging bald, zusammen mit Tims Liebkosung, in pure Lust und Erregung über. Der Blonde begann wieder parallel das selbe mit seinem Penis zu tun und stimmte in Dominiks Stöhnen mit ein.

Als Dario sich sicher war, dass Dominik sich wohl fühlte, beschleunigte er seinen Rhythmus und stieß immer tiefer in den Liegenden. Dominik krallte sich in die Handschellen. Wieso war er erst jetzt auf den Geschmack gekommen? Es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an. "Schneller", stöhnte er laut. Dario grinste Tim zu. Dominik war wohl doch nicht so zimperlich, wie es zuerst ausgesehen hatte. "Wirklich?", keuchte der Kupferhaarige. "Ja", schrie der Liegende. Multitasking fähig wie er war, beschleunigte Dario sein Tempo so schnell er konnte und beugte sich gleichzeitig zu Dominik herunter, um ihn zu küssen. Dieser Kuss war voller Stöhnen und nicht gerade sanft. Aber wer wollte denn jetzt noch sanft sein? Mit ein paar kräftigen Stößen kam Dario und stöhnte laut. Es dauerte nicht lange bis Dominik durch Tims zu tun und Darios Schnelligkeit auch seinen Orgasmus erreichte.

Dario zog sich das Kondom ab und warf es in den Mülleimer neben dem Bett. Sein Blick fiel auf Tim, der neben dem Bett saß und mit geschlossenen Augen seinen Penis massierte. "Du erlaubst doch?", grinste Dario, nahm Dominik die Handschellen ab und kniete sich über Tim. "Darf ich behilflich sein, Herr Lehrer." "Bitte", murmelte Tim. "Arme auf den Rücken", knurrte der Kupferhaarige ihm ins Ohr. Als der Blonde mit gefesselten Händen an der Wand gelehnt saß, machte Dario sich daran Tim zum Orgasmus zu bringen, was nach all dem Vorspiel durch Darios Zunge sehr schnell von statten ging. Dominik hatte sich auf die Ellenbogen gestützt und beobachtete interessiert, wie Tim unbeholfen aufstand. "Kannst du mir die Dinger wieder ab machen?". "Nein?". Dario grinste. "Er gehört dir, Dominik." "Nein, tut er nicht", grummelte Tim. "Wieso nicht?", fragte der Braunhaarige mit erhobenen Brauen und zog den Blonden zu sich aufs Bett.

Ehe Tim etwas dagegen tun konnte - konnte er ja sowieso nicht - hatte Dominik seine Hände in Tims Haar vergraben, ihn zu sich herunter gezogen und geküsst. "Wenn ich diese Handschellen los bin, dann kriegst du das zurück", knurrte Tim, stöhnte aber sofort auf, denn er saß auf Dominik und ihre Penisse rieben sich gezwungener maßen. "Was machst du denn dann mit mir", flüsterte Dominik. Mittlerweile gefiel ihm das alles viel zu sehr. Vorsichtig platzierte er seinen Penis unter Tims Eingang, sodass dieser nur darauf gleiten musste. Doch er tat es nicht. "Dann nehm ich dich so hart, dass du morgen nicht mehr laufen kannst. Dario war da gar nichts dagegen." "Soll ich jetzt Angst haben?", erwiderte Dominik unschuldig.

"Ja", presste Tim hervor. Der Braunhaarige merkte, wie er versuchte zu widerstehen, doch Dominiks Penisspitze war zu verlockend. Also ließ er sich vorsichtig auf ihn sinken. "Geht doch", meinte Dario zufrieden. Dominik hielt Tims Waden fest, sodass er sich nicht bewegen konnte. "Was soll das?", keuchte der Blonde. "Er lernt schnell", flüsterte Dario und küsste Tims Nacken, der aufstöhnte. "Hör auf Dario." Dieser aber lachte nur leise. "Los Dominik, zeig, was du drauf hast." "Nur zu gerne", sagte Dominik. Das hier war nicht unbedingt anders, als eine Frau zu befriedigen und dessen bezüglich hatte Dominik sehr viel Erfahrung. Er ließ seine Hände zu Tims Hüfte wandern und manövrierte den Blonden vor und zurück.

Zuerst zeigte er noch deutlichen Widerstand. Er war es nicht gewohnt nicht dominant zu sein. Dominik legte seine Hände unter seinen Kopf. "Na los, Tim." Tim sah ihn böse an, musste aber stöhnen, als Dominik seine Hüfte nach oben stieß. "Das wirst du bereuen", keuchte der Blonde erregt, doch seine Barrikade schien nun zu bröckeln. Dominik grinste. Dario saß an der Seite und sah ebenso erregt zu wie der Braunhaarige sich fühlte. "Ist es denn wirklich so schlimm?", fragte Dominik spöttisch, hielt Tims Hüfte weiterhin fest und stieß mit seiner ein paarmal hart nach oben. Tim ließ ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen hören. "Na siehst du", grinste Dominik.

"Ich hasse dich", stöhnte der Blonde und begann sich auf Dominik vor und zurück zu bewegen. Der Braunhaarige legte die eine Hand um Tims Penis, der vor ihm aufragte und genoss Tims unfreiwillige Eigeninitiative. Ganz langsam ließ er seine Hand auf und ab wandern, während Tim das Gleiche mit seiner Hüfte tat. "Ich komme, Dominik", stöhnte der Blonde. Er bewegte seine Hüfte in einem schnellen erfahrenen Rhythmus und kam ein paar Sekunden später auf Dominiks Brust. Tim öffnete wieder die Augen. "Mach mich los, Dario", keuchte Tim, während er noch den verebbenden Orgasmus genoss und sich dann von Dominik erhob. "Ich bin gar nicht gekommen", beschwerte der Braunhaarige, während er sich seine Brust mit einem Taschentuch, das Tim ihm hinhielt, abwischte. "Du wirst mich anflehen nicht mehr kommen zu müssen", knurrte der Blonde mit einem funkeln in den Augen. "Darauf kannst du wetten." Kaum hatte Dario ihm die Fesseln abgenommen, hatte Dominik sie wieder an seinen Handgelenken. "Und jetzt bist du erst mal wieder dran", stellte Tim klar und wandte sich wieder Dario zu.


End file.
